Situations
by LyssaMarie27
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto works at the strip club owned by Gaara. They make sure to take advantage of all employee benefits, and that includes each other. M for a reason.


**A/N:** Well I wrote this a couple years ago now and am reposting it from my old account. I had written it after listening to "Situations" by Escape the Fate, and I was pretty inspired to write. It is NOT a songfic at all. So that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I remember enjoying writing it. I realize it is hardly the most well written work, but it's just a cute little oneshot, so I'm not too worried about it. And besides, it was written a loooonnnnngggg time ago, and the writing on my part has definitely progressed. This is just a bit of a glimpse into the past. : )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warnings: **Slash, M for a reason.

**Situations**

There he was, up on the stage. His lithe frame was dancing around the poll, going up and down. He was the sexiest man I had ever seen in my life. His name was Naruto, and I wanted him bad. His blonde hair was wild, and his body was now glistening with sweat from his dancing. All he was wearing now was a leather pair of pants, and it looked like they were about to come off as well.

I watched from the back hallway as he climbed down the stage and started heading towards some of the men sitting in the audience. He cast a sexy glance towards one man in particular with long dark hair and pale eyes. The man looked at him with excitement, and I felt a tinge of jealousy at what I knew was coming next. It's not like I wanted the blonde dancer exclusively to myself; I just wish it was me who was about to get an amazing lap dance instead of the other man.

Naruto finally reached the man, and I watched as he ran his fingers through his long, dark hair and then straddled his lap after dancing around him for a bit. He began to run his hands down the back of Naruto's thighs, pulling him in closer as Naruto began to move against the man. The man looked to be in pure bliss as Naruto continued his movements. The blonde dancer moved his hands all over the man's body and in the man's hair, tugging on it. After a minute or so, much to the man's disappointment, Naruto moved off of him and began to dance his way back to the stage. But I didn't miss how Naruto whispered something in the man's ear and the man handing him some money and another piece of paper before he got up.

He finally made his way back to the stage after having to make his way through the audience, all of them trying to get a grab at his ass or trying to put money in the waistline of his last piece of clothing. He danced for a little while longer, earning hundreds and hundreds of dollars from the men around him. They all looked like ravenous dogs that saw a fresh piece of meat in front of them. Finally, Naruto climbed off the stage as the next dancer came up on the stage. He then headed over to the hallway where I was still standing.

"Well, Manager, how did I do tonight?" he asked me when he reached me.

"Excellent as always, Naruto. You know that," I replied. "As if you even need me to tell you that. I think the stack of money in your hand is enough to tell you." I smirked at him.

"You know I always appreciate your opinion, Gaara," he said with a bit of mischief in his eyes. He stood up on his toes and began to whisper something in my ear. Feeling his hot breath blow against my ear was enough to drive me insane, let alone feeling his lips ghost against my skin. He was driving me crazy and he knew it. "Why don't we head back to your apartment for a while? It's been a while since I've gotten to have some fun with you," I heard him whisper. Oh damn, did that sound like an amazing idea. He and I both knew I was going to say yes, but I still felt like giving him a hard time for a second.

"Don't you go have to tend to your new play toy you just met right now?" I asked him, referring to the man he had given the lap dance earlier. I didn't care how many people Naruto was fucking with, or how much he made from it, but it was still fun to mess with him about it sometimes.

"I want to be with you tonight, not him. Besides, he slipped me his number, so I'll be able to have plenty of fun with him later." He said smirking as he held out a piece of paper with a name and number on it.

I looked at the paper for a second. "Neji Hyuuga, huh? I know that name. My brother does some business with his company every now and then."

Naruto looked disinterested in what I was saying, so I put an arm around his waist and began to lead him down the hall. I felt his hand travel down to the hem of my shirt and his hand beginning to travel up my back. I loved the way his fingers felt, ghosting over my skin. I started moving my hand down as well towards his ass and gave it a squeeze.

I heard him moan a little as he said "Mmm Gaara, you really are one of my favorites."

"I know," I replied to him, smirking. We finally made it to my car, and I went around to the passenger's side to open the door for Naruto.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" he gave a mischievous laugh, looking up at me. "I hope you're not quite so nice once we get to your place. I was really hoping you would give it to me rough tonight."

I could feel my arousal already beginning as he spoke. Looking him directly in the eye, I replied, "You'll be lucky if you're even able to come and dance here for the next couple of days. I'm gonna go so hard, you won't even be able to walk afterwards." I was getting so hard now, and we hadn't even left the parking lot yet.

"Yet another reason why you're one of my favorites." He said to me. "You know just the right thing to say to get me hard." Oh, this blonde could drive me crazy. I walked back over to the driver's side of the car and got it. As we drove off, I could feel the blonde man staring at me. I looked over at him for a second to see him looking up and down my body. Oh, I couldn't wait to get home. Lucky for me, my apartment was only about 15 minutes away.

I pulled to a stop as the light in front of me turned red. That was when I heard it. Naruto was in the other seat breathing hard and moaning. I looked over to see what was going on, and I nearly blew my load right then and there. With one hand, he was playing with his nipples, going back and forth between the two, and with the other hand, he was beginning to pull his pants and down. I sat mesmerized, watching as his hand first began to pump his cock. Then his hand traveled farther back, past his balls and near his entrance.

One of his fingers slowly began to enter his own hole, pumping in and out, going deeper each time. I had never seen something so beautiful as this man preparing himself in the front seat of my car. After opening his eyes, he looked up at me and said so wantonly, "I can't wait. I want you to begin fucking me the second we reach your place. I want you pounding your giant cock into me so bad."

Oh damn, I was so hard now. And we were still 5 minutes away from my apartment! I really couldn't take this much longer. Unfortunately I had to look away once the light finally turned green again. Even though I was driving, I still tried to look over at Naruto as he continued to prepare himself, as much as I possibly could. A few cars honked at me as I came close to hitting them a couple times because I was so distracted. And even when I couldn't look at him, I could still hear him. His moans, his heavy breathing, his wanton cry of my name.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we had made it to my place. I shut off the car and climbed out faster than I even knew was possible. I was at Naruto's door, pulling it open, in less than a second. He looked up at me from the seat with the sexiest expression I had ever seen. He was covered in a slight sweat, and his eyes were half-lidded. There was no way I could wait till we were up in my room.

I pulled him out of the car, closed the door, and slammed him against the side of my car. I crashed my open lips against his mouth and began to heavily make out with him. My hands had a mind of their own as they traveled across every inch of skin within reach. He began to moan underneath me, and his hands reached up and fisted in my hair. Holy hell, this was heaven on earth. The man underneath me was just so amazing.

Somehow I managed to make myself detach from him, and we began to head towards my apartment. The doorman gave as a knowing look, but I didn't really care. We headed past the man and towards the elevators. It seemed to take forever for one of them to reach the lobby floor. Finally one did, and we both jumped in, and I hit the button for the top floor as fast as I could.

As we were waiting for the elevator to reach my floor, I felt Naruto's arms begin to wrap around me from behind. I also felt him ghosting kisses on the bottom of my neck and my shoulders. I gave out a sound which was a cross between a moan and a growl as I arched into his touches. Once the door opened I pulled Naruto away from me and took hold of one of his wrists, practically dragging him towards my place.

Despite my adrenaline rushing through my body, making me somewhat unfocused, it took me not time at all to get out my keys and open the door. Naruto and I both crashed into the room, and I absentmindedly kicked the door closed behind us.

"Mmm finally, It took forever to get here," Naruto purred in my ear. "Now you gonna start fucking me, or am I going to have to get off by myself?" He looked me straight in the eye, almost daring me to deny him his impending pleasure.

I was so completely and utterly turned on by this, so I picked Naruto up from where he was standing, wrapping his legs around my hips, and smashing him against the wall as I began to kiss him hard and deep. His arms and legs tightened around me as he kissed me back with vigor. I moved down to his neck, sucking and biting hard as well as licking his delicious skin.

He was moaning even louder now, and I felt his hands once again fist in my hair. With his legs still wrapped around me, I began to carry him towards my bedroom. We were still kissing as we moved into the room, and once we reached the bed, I threw him down onto it. I looked down and couldn't help but think once again of just how sexy he was. His skin tight leather pants were now hanging down around his thighs, and his shirt was only mesh, so I could see his beautiful, glistening skin underneath.

"I'll be back in just a moment," I told him as I headed towards the restroom. From there I retrieved a few condoms as well as some lube. I walked back out into the bedroom to see him once again preparing himself for me. If possible, it was an even more beautiful site than the first time in my car. He had his legs open towards me, and two of his fingers were pumping in and out. He was moaning louder now as he looked up at me with an expression that was just begging me to fuck him. Well I was happy to oblige.

I began to remove my shirt and unbutton my pants, releasing my now leaking arousal. I pounced on top of the blonde and nearly ripped his shirt and pants off of him. Once his clothes were taken care of, I looked down at him, at his beautiful body in all of its naked glory. I reached towards the lube I had set down and poured out a generous amount onto my hand. I covered three of my fingers with it, and then I pulled out Naruto's fingers which he was still thrusting into himself.

Then I leaned down and latched my mouth onto one of his nipples while at the same time inserting all three of my fingers into his entrance. He cried out, arching his back and trying to push down on my fingers. I could still fell that he was tight despite his preparing himself. He was moaning louder now as I spread my fingers, trying to prepare him just a little more than he already had.

"Gaara, I'm ready, and I want you inside of me so bad," he panted as he tried to speak clearly. He was pushing back against my fingers, wanting them even deeper inside of him.

Finally I couldn't wait anymore. I removed my fingers and reached for one of the condoms I had set out. It seemed to take forever to rip open the foil and put on the condom because I was in such a hurry to be inside the beautiful blonde who was stretched out underneath me. It was finally on all the way, so I spread some lube over it, finally ready to enter him.

Naruto spread his legs once he saw that I was ready for him. I looked down at his body one last time before I lined up with his entrance. Slowly, I began to push into him. He moaned softly as I slowly made my way into him. I couldn't begin to describe just how amazing it felt to be inside of him. His hands reached up to grab onto my shoulders.

"Oh, Gaara, you feel so big inside of me," he looked up at me as he said this. "Now fuck me. Fuck me harder than you ever have before. I need you so bad right now."

I was more than willing to comply with him, so I pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. His back arched out as he screamed my name, and his nails dug into my shoulders. I was in pure ecstasy during all of this. I spread his legs a little more as I began pounding into his hole. The entire bed shook with my efforts.

Naruto was beginning to cru out louder and louder as time went on. I changed the angle just a little so I could find the spot that would _really_ make him feel good. I knew I was successful when he screamed even louder while his nails scratched their way down my back. I knew I would have dark, red welts all down my back the next morning, but this was more than worth it.

I leaned down to suck and bite on his neck as I continued fucking him into oblivion. One of his hands wound through my hair while his fingers knotted in a fist in order to keep me in place. I moved down to his collarbone, licking and sucking as I went.

After what seemed like hours of heaven, I could feel him getting close to his release. I leaned back up and grabbed onto his thighs. I began to fuck him in earnest now, trying to get him to reach orgasm. After a few more seconds of this, I felt his walls clinch around me and heard him scream out my name along with a few expletives as he came hard.

It only took me a few more thrusts before I too felt pleasure wash all over me as I released. This was the hardest I had cum in a while. I fell forward, landing on top of Naruto. Both he and I were breathing hard, trying to catch our breath. After a minute, I pulled out of him and rolled off of him so I was lying to the side of him.

Naruto looked over at me and said, "Well Gaara, you certainly are not one to disappoint. That was one of the best fucks I've had in the longest time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you say that to all the men who fuck you," I said, only half-joking.

"Well believe what you want," he began, "but really, that was amazing. And you really are an amazing fuck." He climbed over on top of me as he said this and began to suck and bite on my jaw and neck. I was gaining some of my energy back by now, but I just laid back and enjoyed the blonde man's ministrations.

"If you're not careful, I may just get up and fuck you all over again if you continue doing that," I told him.

"Well maybe that's what I want you to do," he retorted. Just to prove his point, he bit down hard on the bottom of my neck. I growled a little at the feeling and raised my hands to pull him harder against me.

"Mm Naruto, you're about to get your wish." With saying that, I flipped him off of me. He landed on his stomach, and I crawled behind him, settling in between his legs. Quickly I reached over for a new condom and then went to remove my current one. As fast as I could I put on the new condom and lubed it up.

By this time, Naruto was looking back up at me over his shoulder, his eyes glazed over with lust. I didn't give his time to say anything or even move. I raised his hips and in one fast thrust I entered him. He yelled out yet again as I mercilessly pounded into his hole. He was resting on his elbows and forearms, but I was fucking him so hard that he was having trouble keeping his balance.

I reached my hand up and knotted it in his hair. Then I pulled back before changing the angle in which I was fucking him. He cried out, and I released his hair. My hand made its way down his back, my nails leaving red lines all the way down. Once my hand had reached his ass, I gave his cheek a hard, firm slap. He moaned out when I did this, and I could see his back arching even harder.

It didn't take either of us as much time to reach climax this time. I once again felt his inner walls clench around my length, and I was immediately sent overboard. We both collapsed again after coming one last time. After a few minutes lying like this, I got up to remove my condom and retrieve a wash towel for Naruto. I

We had both cleaned up and were now lying in the bed together. We talked for a bit, but eventually we both fell asleep. That night my dreams were filled with pleasurable memories of being with the blonde man. It had definitely been a good night.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I didn't bother getting up to see if he was still in the apartment or even check to see if he left a note. I knew he hadn't. That's something he would never do, and honestly there wasn't a reason for him to. I was surprised however when I saw I had a text message from him. It read "See you tonight at the club. Thanks again for the amazing fuck."

I sighed as I set down my phone. Making my way into the kitchen, I began to make some coffee. I then walked into the living room and turned on the television. I settled down into the couch as I prepared to laze for the rest of the leisurely morning.

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Quite the promiscuous little Naruto, don't you think? Well anyways, here is the first of a few oneshots I'm planning on doing with this couple. Please let me know what you think! Either bad or good, I do like getting reviews (although, not gonna lie, I prefer the positive feedback lol). Thanks for reading!


End file.
